Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Movie
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Movie is an upcoming 2014 American animated film directed by Danny Antonucci. The film is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is slated for released on July 27, 2014. It was originally planned to be released on June 28, 2014. Plot Future Tech Industries has revealed plans to take down the neighborhood and put a fancy mall in its place, but the Eds are not letting that get in the way. To take down Future Tech Industries, they will need help from a secret agency so they can cut the corporate big shots down to size. Synopsis Arriving home from school, Ed, Edd n Eddy learn that Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck, the CEO of FutureTech Industries (FTi), has announced plans to redevelop the entire neighborhood as a luxurious high-rise shopping mall. That night, the Kanker Sisters (May, Marie and Lee) find that their fathers (Benjamin, Bobby and Rod) are working with FTi to build a new super-sized branch of Lee's Dad's beeper store in the proposed mall. They ultimately side with their fathers, though is hesitant to do so because of their love for the Eds. The Eds host a demonstration against FTi. Unfortunately, their permit is stolen by Scheck's employees, Edd's mother Carla is arrested, and the demonstration is declared illegal. The failure encourages many of the Eds' friends and neighbors to give up, and sell their homes to FTi. As the residents begin packing their belongings, Edd's father Lennard tells the story of the "Tomato Incident", a major Revolutionary War battle fought in the city. The Eds realize that the neighborhood had to have been declared a historic district after the war, effectively ensuring its preservation; however, the legal document granting its landmark status was sold to Scheck, who denies obtaining the document. As the deadline draws near, the Eds get a mysterious phone call from "Deep Voice" (a "Deep Throat"-esque character), who informs them that Scheck is lying and the document is in his office safe. The Eds steal the key to the safe from Scheck's assistant, Nick Vermicelli. Nick later notices the missing key, and informs Scheck. Meanwhile, Lennard and Ed and Sarah's Dad Tim, Eddy's Dad Jack, Jimmy's Dad Jonathan, Kevin's Dad Dennis, Rolf's Dad Floris, Jonny's Dad Tom and Nazz's Dad Martin try to devise a backup plan in case the Eds fail. The plan is to wire the storm drain tunnels beneath their street with dynamite to intercept FTi's construction equipment. The Kankers' Dads later team up with them after discovering Nick's contract states Scheck will control 51% of his company and swindle them as a result. With help from agent Bridget, the Eds infiltrate into FTi headquarters and access the safe, only to find that the document is missing. Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, a governor of the British forces, was humiliated by the "Tomato Incident", and, that, for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by demolishing the neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying his name on it. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of the Eds. They escape, but believe they have failed, until "Deep Voice" advises Edd to obtain the FTi's security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document. After Edd finds out that "Deep Voice" is the Kankers, he asks them why they decided to help him instead of their fathers. Marie reluctantly professes her love for Edd (and May's love for Ed and Lee's love for Eddy). The Kankers and Edd escape the building, and meet Ed and Eddy on a city bus, convincing the driver Murray to race home when realizing that his girlfriend lives in the same neighborhood. Despite several near-collisions, the Eds and the Kankers eventually make it back unharmed. The Mayor arrives at the scene, along with the police and a news crew. Accessing the large ScheckVision jumbotron poised atop a nearby building, Edd and Bridget show everyone the footage of Scheck burning the document. The Mayor officially restores the neighborhood's status as a historic site. Scheck arrives, demanding to know why demolition has not begun. He sees the footage of himself burning the document on the monitor, and realizes he's caught and is facing prison time. Carla, having escaped prison, sabotaged his car, and Scheck is promptly arrested. Jimmy inadvertently sits down on the detonator that ignites Lennard's explosives, causing the jumbotron monitor to be destroyed. The Kankers denie ever having loved the Eds, claiming that they said those things in "the heat of the moment". The Eds, unconvinced, pretend to accept it as they return home. Transcript * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Movie/Transcript Category:Movies